Chocolate Sauce A Treat For Mello
by HippieNote
Summary: When Mello sends Matt out for groceries, he comes back with less than he had in mind... Boyxboy and swearing.


"MATT!" Mello yelled as he kicked his behind. "Wake up!"

Matt looked up with half-opened eyes. "Bwuh.. What?"

"You lazy bum, go get some groceries. We need to eat tonight."

The redhead rubbed his palms against his.. goggles.  
He had fallen asleep in front of the TV on the couch, a controller cord dangling on his chest. Typical.  
Wherever Matt would be, he would sleep.  
He did the grocery shopping, for he did the cooking as well.  
Mello would just sit, planning their next illegal activity.  
Neither of them cleaned, the smelly shithouse rental wasn't worth it.  
"Fine," he said, standing up groggy, "But you could have woken me sweeter.."

"I'm kick-ass," was the blonde's respond, "Now go."

When he returned he found Mello sprawled on the sofa, plucking off the fabric.  
"That's not going to make it look better," he said as he dumped the errands on the table.

Just one bag. "Where is the rest?" his friend asked as he poked the bag with his foot.

"This is all we need for tonight," Matt simply replied as the turned the plastic upside down.

Three tubes of chocolate sauce. "Matt, what the fuck is this?!" the blonde said half angry, half confused.

"Ahh, let me demonstrate," the gamer said with glistening eyes.  
He picked up a tube and walked over to Mello, to sit on his lap.  
From there he flipped off the cap and trailed darkness on Mello's cheek.  
Said one looked like he was going to throw a fit, until he felt it being _licked off_.  
It tasted good, Matt thought, tasted like Mello.

"Matt, you kinky freak," the scarred one grinned.

"I just wanted you to have a little fun," he heard his lover say, who was looking at him with a innocent look, and mischievous eyes.

"Let's have a little fun then.." He stripped himself and Matt from their shirts and told him to lie on the table.  
Matt lay and draped a new trail of sauce. Mello stared as he did so and licked his lips.  
Then he hovered over Matt and licked the chocolate from his stomach to his chest, making Matt shiver.  
He took the tube from him and made his own path of drips on Matt's chest.

"Hey," the chocolate-covered said, "When did I say _you_ could do this?"

"You didn't," Mello smirked, "But I did." Running a finger up and down his torso teasing.

"That's not really fai--" Matt gasped as the blonde went for the sauce on his nipple.

"What did you say, Matty?" Mello loved every second of this, it was so obvious.  
Sadistically he bit into it.

"Son of a--!" Matt was interrupted by Mello saying he'd tried to get the chocolate off good and then sliding his tongue over it again.  
Causing whimpers from under red haired bangs, he was motivated to keep this little game going.

After a few times Matt was about to break, there was something in his pants that had a.. point.  
"Mell..," he murmured, poking said hips with his throbbing.  
Mello grinned and circled on Matt's pants with a finger. Matt's gasps grew and so did the bulge in his boxers.  
"You are such a tease," he said as he grabbed blonde hair, forcing in a kiss.  
Mello kissed him with strength, penetrating his mouth with his tongue. Matt grabbed his ass, pushing him against his crotch.

"What's wrong?" Mello smirked as he licked down his chest again.

With a groan Matt shoved down Mello's pants and rolled on him.  
"You make me just too damn horny," he breathed as he took the chocolate sauce and dumped some on Mello's stomach and thighs.

Mello yelped as he felt Matt's tongue stroking there, circling around his member but not quite touching it. "Ahh, Matt.. How cruel."  
As he said this Matt took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue over his top and then down.  
The blonde grabbed the back of his head and pushed him further down, begging for more.  
With this Matt started humming deep in his throat, the vibration of it driving Mello wild.

"Damnit Matt, I. want. you." He dragged him on top of him again and kissed him, putting all he had in the kiss.  
While this went on Matt silently removed his pants and underwear and started teasing around Mello's entrance.  
Mello felt it immediately, arching his back and moaning for more, more more more.  
Matt steadied himself and pushed through, penetrating Mello and feeling his heat.  
Mello screamed his name and clawed on Matt's back with his nails. Matt, panting from exhaustion and pleasure, quickened his pace.  
Mello stopped raking his nails on Matt and grabbed the sheets, groaning and encouraging his lover.  
They stayed like this for a time until Matt started shocking, almost ready to reach nirvana.

He grabbed Mello's cock and started wanking, first soft and then more roughly and faster.  
Both breathed heavily, Mello growled and pushed himself against Matt, wanting him deeper and deeper in him.  
With a last scream of his name Matt came in Mello, with a few final thrusts. Mello spazzed and shrieked as he spilled all over Matt's hand and his stomach.  
Matt dropped himself next to him and they lay there silently, breathless.

After recovering a little, Matt reached for a pack of cigarettes and lit one. As he sat up he looked at Mello.  
"So, did you have fun?" he said, smirking and running a hand through his sex hair.

"Fuck yes," Mello panted, a satisfied smile on his sweaty face.


End file.
